


The Test

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [20]
Category: DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey Quinzel, the daughter of the Joker and Lily Quinzel, introduces her boyfriend Gabriel Crane, son of Scarecrow, to her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

Aubrey waited nervously for Gabriel to arrive. She had hoped her father wouldn’t be home when he stopped by to pick her up. “Boss!” she heard her father’s right hand man call. 

He entered the room, dragging Gabriel with him. 

“I found this one trying to sneak in”, Frost said holding a gun to Gabriel’s head. 

“No!” Aubrey said, “Let him go!” 

“You know this guy?” Frost asked her.

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend”, she said, “Now let him go”. 

Frost released Gabriel. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” her father said entering the room. He walked up to Gabriel and Aubrey. 

“Daddy, this is Gabriel Crane. Gabe, this is my father”, Aubrey introduced. 

“Crane? Scarecrow’s son?” the Joker asked him, “How is daddy dearest doing?” 

“Fine, sir. Thank you for asking”, Gabriel said.

The Joker laughed. “Your new toy has manners”, he said. 

“Daddy, please”, Aubrey said softly. She didn’t want him to scare off Gabriel. Her dating choices were limited, being the daughter of the Joker and the niece of Harley Quinn.

“It’s fine, Aubs”, Gabriel said.

The two males were nose to nose.

The Joker smirked seeing Gabriel standing his ground. The Joker backed off. 

“I’ll meet you at the car”, Aubrey told Gabriel. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips before he left. Aubrey turned to glare at her father. “You were supposed to be nice”, she hissed, “Couldn’t you have acted normal for one day?!” 

“I was not informed that he would be stopping by”, he told her. 

“C’mon Puddin’. Let her have some fun”, Harley said, sticking up for her niece. 

“Fine, but if he puts one foot out of line…” the Joker threatened. 

“Thank you, daddy”, Aubrey said hugging his neck. 

* * *

After their date, Gabriel returned to his apartment. 

Something felt off. 

He opened the drawer where he usually kept his gun and found it gone.

“You really should keep it in a less obvious spot”, the Joker said, appearing from the shadows holding the gun in his hand, “Don’t look so scared. I’m not going to shoot you unless you give me a reason”. The Joker lunged forward and slammed Gabriel up against the wall, holding the gun to his temple. The Joker never heard or saw the switchblade until it was pressed against his neck. 

“Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me”, Gabriel growled. 

The Joker smirked and let go of him. 

Gabriel grabbed the gun from the Joker’s hands and aimed it at his forehead. 

The Joker held his hands up in surrender. 

“Maybe you do have what it takes to protect my daughter”, the Joker said. 

Gabriel flipped the gun and held it out to the Joker. “I’m glad we could come to an agreement”, Gabriel said, “But there is one thing I’d like to ask you. May I marry your daughter?”

“Excuse me?” the Joker growled. 

“I love Aubrey and I’d like nothing more than to marry her. With your permission”, Gabriel said. 

“You go on one job with me and if you pass, you can marry her”, the Joker told him. 

Gabriel smirked and said, “When do we start?”


End file.
